


[Podfic of] American as Apple Pie

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saves the world the same way he entered it: buck naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] American as Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [American as Apple Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161486) by trinityofone. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1N3HED9) [6 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 13:36 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
